The Fallen One
by xxLittlePixiexx
Summary: A look into the life of Nora and Patch after everything settles down. First story on this site, please don't be too harsh!
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen One

I hummed along to Coldplay as I dried myself off. The cold air against my warmed and wet skin caused it to get goose bumps. Jeez, I swear Patch had it at least 20 degrees in this house. I growled outwardly and walked out of the bathroom covered in a white cotton towel.

I didn't bother getting dressed before I went to change the temperature. As I padded back to Patch's room I heard a distinct clearing of the throat sound. I turned immediately with my fists poised for a fight. Patch's dark dangerous eyes met mine.

I offered no explanation as to why I was in a towel and he didn't ask for one. Probably because he liked seeing me nearly naked in a towel. I turned on my heel and padded my way back into his room, thankfully my change of clothes had remained where I put them on Patch's bed.

The distinct sound of the bedroom door sounded from behind me. I turned and sent an annoyed look in Patch's direction. I dropped my towel and moved towards my drawer which held my underwear and bra's. No sooner had I dropped my towel did I feel warm hands being placed on my naked waist. I shrugged out of Patch's hands and pulled a thong out of the drawer.

I dressed quietly and finally looked at Patch, he watched me with an expression similar to that of a kicked puppy.

"I didn't mean to be too forward" Patch murmured.

"You weren't being too forward, I'm not in the mood for sex tonight" I said honestly.

"You could have just told me Angel" Patch muttered.

"I could have, but I didn't expect you home until later tonight" I smiled.

"That explains why you were prancing around in a towel" he chuckled.

"I was _not_ prancing, I was walking" I replied annoyed.

"Sure, Angel" Patch smiled prancing over to me.

I laughed out loud and wrapped my arms around his neck. I drew him in for a kiss. After awhile I unlatched my mouth from Patch's and gently pushed him away. His smile was dazed and happy. I found myself thanking the archangels for giving him the gift of feeling.

"You started the kiss" Patch remarked

"I ended it too" I replied jokingly

"Sadly yes" Patch frowned.

"Don't look so sad Patch" I whined.

"I can give you a few ideas how to make me smile" Patch smiled seductively.

I closed the small space between Patch and I and captured his velvet-soft lips with my own. Patch moaned and backed me against the bed.

_Patch_ I mind-spoke to him.

_Yes Angel?_ Patch replied pressing his lips harder against mine.

_I told you I wasn't in the mood. _I answered flatly. Patch skimmed his hands down my arms to warm them.

_I didn't listen _Patch spoke dismissively. Shrugging his shoulders along with the thought he sent my way.

_I noticed _ I answered sarcastically.

* * *

**Whew! First chapter down! Thanks for reading. Leave your reviews in the comments please. I need some feedback. Thanks!**

**-Sparkles The Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up a few hours after our fun little 'adventure' to Patch snoring with his mouth hanging wide open.

_Sexy_ I thought sarcastically.

Unfortunately my thought never reached Patch and he continued with his obnoxious noises. I realized that I could possibly get some work done while Patch slept, I slowly sat up and stretched. I winced, Patch and I really did get a bit carried I suppose. I gingerly got out of bed and threw on a pair of my fiance's briefs and his favorite black button down shirt.

I slowly but surely made it into the kitchen and got dinner started, after I was positive I could leave the food simmering without it exploding, I set to tidying up the house.I was nearly done when I heard the tell-tale sounds that Patch was awake, I also heard the tell-tale sound that he wasn't happy either.

"Nora!" he called sounding panicked.

I stayed quiet, sometimes messing with him was fun. Plus the I-can't-believe-you-would-scare-me-like-that sex is always a bonus.

**"NORA!" **Patch yelled louder this time.

"In here" I answered nonchalantly, smiling wickedly.

"Were you in the kitchen the whole time? Where are my... Nora!" he called.

"Yes?" I answered innocently as adjusted my...well his underwear on my body.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked eerily calm.

"Why would I know?" I said trying to keep my voice neutral.

"Maybe because you're wearing them" Patch whispered in my ear.

I jumped.

"_Don't scare me like that!_" I screeched, hating that he could sneak up on me.

"oops" he smirked and covered his lips with mine.

I smirked and gently pulled away a few minutes later. Patch smiled and pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before going to lounge on the couch.

"I just cleaned that area, don't make it dirty again" I explained.

"Oh hush," my fiance smirked.

"What time are you going into work tommorow?" I asked him while piling our dinner onto the plates.

"Seven" He answered simply as he flipped through the TV channels.

"I guess I won't see you until 11 tomorrow night" I sighed.

After Vee's wedding we went out and found a nice place in New York City and I got a job as an "artist that paints Heaven and Hell" and Patch is a school counselor at an esteemed private school. Even though sometimes he may not seem like it Patch is very sentimental to troubled kids, especially ones with lots of money.

"Why?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I've got a really good sketch going and I'll be able to fill it in tomorrow if I finish it in the morning" I explained setting our food down at the kitchen table.

"What is it a sketch of?" Patch asked as he gradually moved towards the food.

_You know a magician never reveals her secrets _I smiled at him.

_Yes but you're an artist, that's different _Patch explained.

_That makes magic with her brush _I pointed out

_Oh hush up _he grinned.

_Eat _I chided

He didn't argue with that.

* * *

**Patch's POV**

"Dinner was amazing by the way" I told my fiancee.

"It better be, I slaved over a hot stove for 30 whole minutes!" Nora, my Angel explained in earnest.

"Oh hush" I smiled kissing her.

* * *

**OMG guys I got some really nice reviews for Chapter 1 and I would like to thank the people who left them. Thank you to jess, Renne and Dallas. You all are very sweet.  
Sorry this one took awhile, school is a b*tch sometimes. Chapter 3 coming soon.  
I Love You Guys**

**-Sparkles. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A few months later...**

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know!" Patch yelled at me over the phone.

"Why are you yelling at me!" I felt tears begin to form in my eyes as I whimpered my response.

His tone softened considerably, "Its just strange that you wouldn't know," he admitted.

"If you don't want it I can get an abortion," I said too casually. So casually that I winced after the words left my mouth.

"I've always wanted to start a family with you Nora, I just didn't expect it to be forced upon us like this. I don't ever want to think about hurting you or our child, so no, getting an abortion is not what I want," Patch said firmly.

"I guess we're gonna be parents. Are you ready for that, _Dad_." I teased, a grin had found its way onto my face.

_I'm gonna be a mom..._ I thought suddenly.

"Don't you start with me now. I have to get back to work though so I'll see you tonight. I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I answered. He hung up.

I set the phone down on the bathroom sink next to the 3 tests that confirmed our new job. _**Parenting.**_

"Oh boy" I said to myself as I placed my hands on my stomach.

* * *

**Patch's POV**

The whole way home my mind whirred with the complications of being a dad. I batted around some possible and very likely scenarios in my head until I was set that my girl/boy was going to be a troublemaker all the way through high school, then get shipped off to a military academy for his freshman year of college. Whatever ended up happening with this kid I promised myself that I would never desert him or her, even if everybody else did. I'm gonna be the best dad ever.

I hope.

* * *

**Nora's POV**

I was sitting in the home office browsing 'easy parenting techniques' on the internet when Patch came home, and boy was he nervous. He could be mistaken for having a seizure with the all the shaking he was doing. Luckily though he wasn't the only one.

"Dog! We need a dog," Patch blurted after we greeted each other rather tentatively.

"Patch we can't handle a dog _and _a child," I snorted, relieving some of the tension in the room.

"I don't even know if I can handle a child," Patch whispered to where I almost couldn't hear him. _Almost. _

"Don't be stupid, you'll be the best dad. I wouldn't doubt you for a second!" I said. It was the truth too.

"Are we even sure you're pregnant?" Patch asked.

"I have three pregnancy tests that confirm it" I smiled, slipping my arms around his lean waist.

_Have you been working out? _I asked him telepathically.

_Don't distract me from the matter at hand Angel. _Patch responded dryly.

_Sorry. But don't be such a downer on yourself, you're going to be an awesome dad. _I thought with finality.

_You think? _

_I know._

* * *

**This one is a bit shorter. Sorry. I really wanted to include a kid because of the ideas I have further on in the story. Now, the subject of names is important to put in here. Girl or Boy names qualify. Just leave them in the comments. Feedback is crucial to the progression of this story. Thanks for all the nice comments thus far. I love all of you!**

**-Sparkles **


	4. Chapter 4

**(Nora is now 4 months into her pregnancy)**

What am I going to name this child. I guess I could always wait until he/she was born... I wonder how Patch would-

_Patch would not like to wait. _His voice suddenly sounded in my head. I jumped from where I was sitting in front of my canvas.

_Jesus Christ babe! _I yelled my response. I could imagine him wincing and giggled a bit.

_I'm sorry, you were thinking so loud... I couldn't help myself frankly. _

_Shut up and let me work. _I mock demanded.

_Yes ma'am_ he said in a very sexy voice.

Damn him.

Finally my head was filled with white noise and I was able to work. My brush was like an extension of my body rather than a tool used to create art. As my brush moved against the canvas I felt myself losing all grip with reality.

**Patch's POV**

I lifted my head off my desk at the sound of someone knocking on my wooden office door. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"It's open," I said calmly, I was in no mood to listen to the first world problems of rich kids.

"Hi Mr. Cipriano, I'm Kaia." a mousy girl clad in mandatory Dalton School uniform.

"Hello Kaia, are you new?" I asked sympathetically, most new girls here seemed to be put in there place pretty quick.

"Yes sir, I moved from T-Texas a-a-about a week a-ago," she stuttered, toeing the carpet with her black shoe.

"Please have a seat Kaia," I said, gesturing to the comfortable chairs in front of my desk. She looked up at me for the time and smiled gratefully, I had the sneaking suspicion that I was the first person in this school to show any kindness to her.

"So what seems to be the problem?" I questioned after she got comfortable.

"Well, you see."

**Third Person POV**

"Update." a man questioned, he stood in the shadows behind a girl hunched in front of several computers.

"Nothing so far, I would no more if we had microphones in the house," the girl grumbled. She turned to face the man in the shadows, annoyance was written into every pore in her young face. She looked no older than 14.

"As I keep telling you Dante, we can't risk them finding the microphones."

"Then I have nothing to give you, except that they're expecting something, a child I believe," Dante answered, running a manicured hand through her turquoise hair.

"A child? How exciting," the man's voice held no excitement.

Then the conversation was over, the man in the shadows left and Dante stood and walked over to the light switch. She flipped on the lights and the room was illuminated in a soft yellow glow.

"Drama queen," she muttered, returning to her previous position.

* * *

**Heh heh...I'm like uh super late updating this. I know I've kept a lot of you waiting and I want to apologize. So here's chapter 4, yes I know it's short but there will be longer chapters coming your way very quickly, I promise. **

**Thank you for the name idea's, I have the boy name picked but not the girl name. More girl names would be greatly ****appreciated. Thank you guys for all the love and support as well. **

**Please leave reviews!**

**-Sparkles**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...the first draft I wrote of this got deleted because I'm an idiot and didn't save it before going to eat dinner. Thankfully I can now take my story in a different route, (fingers crossed), I hope you guys like this one because I really like it. **

* * *

**Nora**

I got home at 6:00 to an extremely nervous husband. The moment I stepped through the door he was leading me into the living room, I glanced weirdly at him as he stopped me in the middle of the room and ran into the bedroom. He emerged carrying a kennel. My weird glance quickly shifted to a look of surprise. He set down the kennel gently and quickly unlocked the gate. Moments later and small, black kitten padded onto our wooden floor.

"You got us a kitten!" I asked, my eyebrows shooting into my hairline. I squatted down and watched in awe as the tiny baby stumbled towards my person.

"I thought a puppy would be too hyper for us right now. Not that I don't want a dog, I think a dog would be great. In fact, maybe when you have the baby we can get a puppy and they can grow up together" Patch was rambling, trying to fill the silence with meaningless chatter.

"Patch I love her," I grinned widely, bringing the black ball of fur to my chest. "What're we going to name her?" I continued looking up at him curiously.

_Tamsin_

_Mysterious yet mystical. I like it. _

_I thought you would_

I stood slowly and made my way to our bedroom, still holding the warm fur ball to my chest. I set her on our comforter and prayed that she wouldn't cause utter destruction while I changed into something more comfy. Fortunately, Patch walked in a few moments later carrying her kennel and a take out menu. I turned away from him and stripped. I sighed in relief when I removed my bra, nothing was more amazing feeling than taking your bra off after a long day. I quickly pulled on a tank top and smiled when I had to pull it over my belly. It gave me great joy to know that I was carrying my husband and I's offspring.

_It brings me great joy too._

I smirked and pulled on some yoga pants that said _Pink_ down the right leg. I emerged from the closet and crossed the room towards our master bathroom. I turned on the sink and pulled my hair up, smiling when I felt warm hands situate themselves on my hips. I leaned over to wash my face and unknowingly pressed against my husbands crotch, he let out something of a groan and quickly pulled away from me. I shook my head in silent laughter and splashed my face with cold water.

_What do you want from Xi'an Famous Foods?_

_My usual._

_You can't have that, it's raw fish Angel. That's not good for the baby. _

_Ugh. Um, what do you normally get? _I thought-asked while I wiped off my makeup and began my nighttime facial routine.

_Buckwheat Cold Noodles, you always steal some from me when I get it. _

_Okay, two orders of that. _

I finished up my nightly routine and shuffled back into the bedroom portion of our room. I flopped onto the soft comforter and cuddled with Tamsin, a few minutes later, my husband walked in and went to go change out of his work clothes. I smiled to myself and buried my nose into my kitten's soft fur. I giggled when she started purring and rubbing her face against mine.

"Are you trying to steal my wife Tamsin?"

"She's not just trying, she's succeeding."

Patch grinned.

* * *

**Later that night**

_It was cold, terrifyingly, bone-numbingly cold. I drew my hands across my stomach to protect my baby. I moved my hand to rest on my expected baby bump, I cried out in panic when my hand touched a flat stomach. I whipped my head around in search of my baby, Patch, a crib, something! Only then did I realize I was in an Isolation Tank, a very cold Isolation Tank. I couldn't move anything below my waist, believe me, I tried. I dragged my hands through the liquid I was suspended in with a great deal of difficulty, finally my hands were in front of me and I beat against the metal of the Tank. Nothing. _

_Suddenly, the top of the Isolation Tank was removed and bright light flooded my dark-accustomed eyes. A figure, too blurry for my eyes to detect, stood over the rim of the Tank. He held his right hand over the edge, from what I could tell, he was holding something, it was round like a ball. He opened his hands a the round thing broke the surface of the water, he quickly replaced the 'lid' of the Tank. The round thing sunk until it was level with my face. A red light was flickering quickly and a faint, high-pitched buzzing filled the cylindrical container. _

_Then everything went black. _

I woke up screaming.

* * *

**Whew! Finally, two chapters over two days. I don't feel incredibly guilty anymore. One quick thing, so I can clear something up, Dante from Chapter 4 IS NOT the Dante from the original series. I don't want anyone to get confused. :)**

**Please leave reviews and comments down below. I have yet to pick the girl name, but I have narrowed down my choices, so yay!**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Sparkles **


	6. Chapter 6

**Third Person**

Dante watched the computer screens intensely, tracking every move that the two adults made. So far, nothing noteworthy has happened. What seemed like hours later, the married couple finally went to sleep. This was when Dante started taking notes, Nora's file listed common behavior, and night terrors was first on the list. Dante looked down and started her timer.

"Update?" The room was suddenly cloaked in darkness and a voice spoke from the shadows.

"You are such a drama queen sometimes," Dante muttered.

"That's not an answer," the shadows answered.

"Nothing so far, they just went to bed. I'm watching more closely now though, Nora is prone to night-terrors."

"Interesting. I sent in a request for microphones,"

"Lovely, thank you boss." Dante replied, but the man had already left the room. She growled, standing and moving towards the exit so she could flip on the lights and shut the door. Once again, a soft yellow light illuminated the room.

The turquoise-haired teen walked back to her previous position and monitored the screens carefully. Sparing a glance at her timer, the teen noticed that the couple had been sleeping for one hour. So far, Nora hadn't done anything extreme, she spent a lot of the hour curled in Patch's embrace. Right at the end of the hour was when things started to get strange. Dante kept her eyes solely on Nora, not paying attention to Patch or her surroundings.

_A night-terror. How excellent. _Dante thought, practically purring in excitement.

Nora began by turning away from her husband, she tossed and turned for a few minutes before the violent thrashing began. Patch was awake in seconds, leaning over his wife. His face was towards Nora so the camera couldn't show his expression. Pulling out her black pen and white leather note-pad, Dante began furiously scribbling down everything that was happening. As soon as the movement started, it stopped, Nora lay in bed motionless. Despite Patch's many attempts to wake her, the brunette showed no signs of consciousness. Suddenly, Nora shot up in bed. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. Then, every single light, computer screen, power source and fan shut down and Dante was cloaked in utter darkness.

"What the...?"

**Nora**

"Angel? Angel! What's wrong baby, talk to me. Tell me what happened, is the baby okay?" my husband panicked, placing a large and warm hand on my abdomen.

"Night-terror," I managed, swallowing painfully. My throat was incredibly sore and dry from my screaming.

"You haven't had night-terror's in years! Was the food bad tonight or something, is the baby ok?"

"Yes, the baby is fine. I don't know what happened Patch, I'm just as scared and confused as you are,"

"You sure as hell don't seem like it,"

"Motherly instinct, staying calm in the middle of a storm."

"No, you're just weird." he grinned, pressing a gentle kiss to my temple.

"I'm the weird one? You keep thinking that babe, it'll get you far in life." I drawled, curling into his side. I shivered when his hand brushed across my stomach, that same hand moved to brush some rebellious strands of hair out of my eyes. I smiled and leaned into his touch, all I wanted was to just go back to bed.

_We have work tomorrow, remember?_

_Quit reading my mind you weirdo._

_Sorry, it's a common thing for me to do when you're in distress. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get some sleep, weirdo._

* * *

**Yes this chapter is very short. But honestly I'm having writers block. This is the best I can do ya'll. Sorry. :(**

**Thank you for the reviews and all of the love I'm receiving. 1,712 people have read this story! That's so cool! Anyways, as soon as I get an idea I will start writing and I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer than this one. Continue leaving lovely reviews and comments!  
-Sparkles**


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight streamed through the barely opened blinds, casting beautiful golden rays across my wife's body. I smiled to myself as she rolled over in bed, groping for the warmth and comfort of my body. I knew that soon, I'd be rushing around, attempting to get ready on time for work. So I savored this moment, this quiet, peaceful-

***CRASH***

I lifted my head in surprise, I slowly pulled back the bed covers and reached for the baseball bat underneath the bed. Once I had it firmly in my grasp I padded into the living room. Only to find Tamsin, sitting in the decorative bowl on the coffee table with the remnants of a water glass on the floor in front of her.

"Tamsin...look what you've done." I sighed and walked around the glass and into the kitchen for a broom and dustpan. I spared a glance at the calander on our fridge and nearly dropped the dustpan in my hand.

Shit. Today was the day that Nora found out the gender of our baby. Did I take a day off today? I sure hope I did, or Nora would have my ass.

"What the hell..." a sleepy voice sounded from the living room. I quickly bent down to retrieve the dustpan and hurried onto the hardwood floor.

"Tamsin got bored I guess." I muttered grumpily.

"We find out the gender of our baby today," Nora said gently, hugging me from behind. "What do you want? A boy or a girl?" my wife continued, brushing her fingers against my abs.

"I'm rooting for a boy honestly," I said as I finished sweeping up the result of our kitten's lack of attention.

"I think we're having a girl,"

"Wanna bet on it?" I questioned, disposing safely of the glass.

"50 bucks it's a girl. If I'm right, I become 50 dollars richer. If I'm wrong, you become 50 dollars richer." Nora said, explaining the basic rules of our bet.

"Deal,"

_How do you seal a deal again? I forgot? Isn't like a kiss? _Nora teased playfully, walking into my embrace and placing her small hands on my biceps.

_I think you're right. _I smiled and leaned down to cover her mouth with my own.

* * *

**Nora (At the doctor's office)**

I was so nervous. I don't think it's humanly possible for me to get anymore stressed out than I already am. I mean, what if that dream came true? What if I lost my baby? What if I lost Patch? I know that I wouldn't be able to leave without them.

"Mr and Mrs Cipriano?" A nurse with glossy black hair opened the door leading into the back. Patch and I stood, following the nurse as she led us into the back. She brought us into a white room and had me sit on a metal table. Patch stood next to me, gripping my hand in reassurance.

Thankfully the doctor was experienced in working with fallen angels and Nephillim, so hopefully he could tell them if there was anything wrong with the baby. A few minutes later. A thin man with a mop of yellow hair entered the room. He looked no older than 30-35.

"Hello Nora, we're going to do an ultrasound today to determine the sex of your child." The doctor explained in a surprisingly deep southern drawl.

"Can you lift your shirt for me sweetie?" The black haired nurse asked. I did as told and lifted my shirt, revealing my four month baby bump. I guess it really wasn't a bump anymore now was it.

A moment later the doctor spread a cool gel all over the surface of my belly. Then, taking something that looked like one of those laser guns you might use in laser tag, he rubbed that over my stomach. Both the nurse and doctor left soon after to retrieve the ultrasound. I took the napkin that my husband handed me and used it to wipe off the disgusting goop on my stomach. Patch and I had no words, we didn't know what to expect. This was our first time being parents. So we just sat in silence and waited patiently for the news.

We waited for maybe 10 minutes before the doctor came back in with an ultrasound clasped in his gloved hand. He explained a few things to us about Nephillim children, like how I will deliver in 6 months instead of 9. So really, this ultrasound was a bit overdue.

He pointed to something on the ultrasound and then opened his mouth and said, "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Cipriano, you're having a-" he was cut off by the sudden blaring off the fire alarm around the building.

Great. Just fucking great.

* * *

**Hello loyal readers! I present to you...drum roll please! The 7th chapter of The Fallen One. I know you all probably hate me after this chapter, what with the horrible awful cliffhanger and all. I just want to thank you guys for being so loyal to this story, especially since I suck at updating. **

**I love you all and thank you! Please leave lovely comments down below. **

**-Sparkles**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've decided I'm going to stop ending the chapters with cliffhangers...only for a little bit though. Sorry guys. **

* * *

**Third Person **

"Everything is up and running now Dante. You should be good to go." Mike, the tech guy, said to Dante as he exited her room.

"Thanks bud." she answered.

After Nora's night-terror, Dante's headquarter's had been down for a few hours. Technicians were still investigating the back up generators and fuse boxes but so far they had come up empty handed.

"Okay Mrs. Nora, let's see what you're up to." The busy teen said to herself. She clicked through a few tabs and video feeds before she found Nora and Patch.

The couple was sitting nervously in the lobby of a doctor's office. Dante rolled over to her calendar and saw that today was Nora's gender appointment. She rolled back to her monitors just as her room was void of all light.

"Goddammit!" she cried, whipping around to glare at the shadows.

"Today is the day Nora finds out the gender of the child, is it not?" a deep voice answered her glare.

"Yes it is." Dante growled through her teeth.

"I don't want them to know yet."

"But then we won't know."

"Don't be daft, Dante. Of course we'll know. Dr. Rogers is an associate of mine."

"Of course he is. Okay, what do you want me to do?" Dante sighed, turning back to her monitors.

"A fire alarm is always good fun." the shadows answered.

"She's pregnant boss! That's a little over-kill don't you think." Dante responded, surprise colored her voice.

But the shadows were silent once again.

"Fucking hell," Dante muttered.

After turning her lights back on she set to work on hacking the building's alarm system.

"I'm so sorry Nora..." Dante whispered to herself before pressing a button that set off the alarms.

She watched intently as Patch and Nora along with every other resident of the doctor's office exited the building hurriedly. The couple shared panicked and confused glances before Nora leaned against her significant other in defeat.

* * *

**Nora**

"I guess were just not supposed to find out." I snapped reyly, earning several sympathetic looks from surrounding patients.

"Nora, babe, it's okay. I'm sure that as soon as we're allowed to go back inside, they will tell us the gender of little Natch here." Patch explained with a smile whilst he rubbed my engorged stomach.

_Natch? Really. What kind of name is that. _

_It's our ship name babe. Thus, the child is named Natch!" _

_Dork. _

_You know it Angel. _

I smiled despite our current situation which of course brought an even bigger smile to my husband's face. There was still an underlying feeling throughout all of this. A feeling that I couldn't quite place but I knew made me uneasy.

At the time I didn't notice how every single security camera out side of the doctor's building was pointed at me.

Patch didn't either, which I suppose is the reason behind our surprise when a black and white, grainy photo of us was taped onto our front door when we got home.

* * *

**HAHAHA JUST KIDDING! MORE CLIFFHANGERS! I'm really sorry readers, but leaving you guys hanging is just too much fun! Also, my school unblocked so I will be updating more, hopefully, (cross your fingers). I'm sorry about the waaaaaaaaaaaay too long wait but as I just said, hopefully I won't leave you guys hanging for so long in the future. BUT I PROMISE THAT NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE AS SHORT, NOR WILL I LEAVE YOU ALL WITH A CLIFFHANGER!**

**Thank you for all of your support. Continue with the lovely comments and name suggestions. **

**~ Sparkles**


	9. Chapter 9

**SOOOOOOOOOOO I'M REALLY SORRY BECAUSE I SUCK AT UPDATING AND GENERALLY JUST KEEPING UP WITH SHIT IN GENERAL! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I'M SORRY!**

* * *

**Third Person (Just Nora and Patch) **

The black and white photo glares back at them. Their lack of safety hitting them with a surreal realization. Nora's hands immediately go to her stomach, as if holding her stomach will protect her children from their new found stalker. Patch glares back at the photo. His fists clenched, the veins in his arms sticking out angrily. He brings an arm around his wife and rips the picture off of the door with his opposite hand. He unlocks the door just as aggressively and helps his wife inside their house. Nora releases a breath that she wasn't even aware she was holding. The house was fine. Nothing was broken or misplaced or missing. Her grip on her stomach lessens considerably, but her hands still limply surrounded her stomach gently. Patch releases his wife and goes to look for Tamsin.

A million thoughts were flowing through Nora's head. A stone of dread sits in her stomach. Her instincts tell her to leave the house and never come back, but Nora can't move. Her thoughts faded, her breathing went shallow and her motor functions went numb. All of her privacy was shattered. A faint white noise filled her head. The only thing she can do is stare. While nothing was physically damaged, Nora saw destruction everywhere. The feeling of being watched crept under her skin. Patch walks out of the bedroom, looking distressed. He watches his wife, who is standing in the middle of the living room, her arms like a vice around her pregnant belly. Nora's eyes never leave the farthest corner of the room, where a tiny, nearly impossible to detect, black circle sits at the conjunction where the walls meet the ceiling.

"Nora honey, lets go lay down okay? They, whoever this was, didn't destroy anything, nor did they take anything. We're safe." Patch didn't trust his last words, but he refused to let his wife pick up on that.

Nora nods her head, her eyes blank and glassy. Patch leads his wife to their bedroom and gently gets her in bed. Nora, who had moved one hand from her stomach to her husbands arm, gripped tightly at the sinewy limb. Patch looked down at his wife with great sympathy. Whoever did this to their house, to their privacy, was sure as hell going to pay.

"Stay. Please?" Nora's words came out weak and unsure. Her husband felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

His usually confident wife, who is so full of light and sarcasm, was so an empty shell of uncertainty and fear.

_Oh yeah. Those assholes will pay. _Patch snaps to himself as he lays himself to his fragile wife.

Nora's head falls on Patch's shoulder and slowly her eyes drift shut. The fallen angel turned human smiles to himself. Sleep is usually the only thing that can keep his wife quiet for more than just a few minutes. Everything about her usual self is dulled when she's sleeping.

_Maybe that's why I fell so hard for you. Because you're some how still a firecracker when you're dead asleep. _Patch's own voice echoes in his head, meaning Nora was mentally disconnected from the world, but more importantly, she was disconnected from him.

Patch feels his small smile fall into a deep frown as he pulls his wife even closer to his body.

**Third Person (Dante and Boss) **

The turquoise haired teen sips her energy drink, a deep frown coloring her face. Nothing about this situation makes sense. Dante didn't leave the photo on their door.

_No one from the Company left it. Hell, no one from the Company is allowed outside perimeters except Boss and his one body guard. Someone is working against the Company. Someone knows about those cameras and it sure as hell isn't anyone who is on the Company's side. _

As Dante is lost in her thoughts she finds herself cloaked in darkness.

"Every time? Do you not care about the elec-"

"Who told them" the shadows command.

"How the hell would I know? I can't just pull a name out of my ass and hand over the culprit to you!" Dante snaps, clicking furiously through the last few days of footage.

"I don't appreciate you're tone, but I'll let it slide, only because no one else in the Company knows of this disturbance." Boss says.

"I want an answer by tomorrow." Boss finishes.

Silence screams back at Dante once again. A silence that, for once in her life, Dante is extremely grateful for. With a great shove, Dante pushes out of her chair and stomps childishly to the light switch. She just as childishly flicks on the light and stomps back to her chair. She faces the multiple computer screens with a heavy sigh and an equally heavy heart. Dante watches Nora, frozen in place in bed next to her husband. Nora doesn't move. Her eyes never open, they never flutter, her eyes don't even shift beneath her eyelids.

"I'm so sorry Nora."

* * *

**It's short. I know. Sorry. At least I'm updating.**

**-Rachel **


End file.
